songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Empire State Of Mind
300px 300px ---- |name = Empire State Of Mind |Album = The Blueprint 3(2009) |Released = 2009 |By = Jay-Z |Adapter = Glee Cast |Solos = Artie, Finn, Puck, and Mercedes |Featured In = Glee }} Artie Yeah Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn Now I'm down in Tribeca Right next to DeNiro But I'll be hood forever I'm the new Sinatra And since I made it here I can make it anywhere Yeah they love me everywhere Finn I used to cop in Harlem All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway Brought me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stash spot 560 State Street Catch me in the kitchen like the Simmons whippin' pastry Puck Cruising down 8th Street Off-white Lexus Driving so slow but B.K. is from Texas Me I’m up at Bed-Stuy Home of that boy Biggie Now I live on billboard And I brought my boys with me Say what up to Ty Ty, still sippin' Mai Tais Sittin' courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives Nigga I be spiked out; I can trip a referee Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from... New Directions In New York Concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do Now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Finn I made you hot nigga Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game Shit, I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though But I got a gang of niggas walkin' with my clique though Welcome to the melting pot Corners where we selling rock Afrika Bambaataa shit Home of the hip-hop Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back For foreigners it ain't fair they act like they forgot how to add Puck Eight million stories out there in the naked City it's a pity half of y'all won't make it Me I gotta plug Special Ed "I got it made" If Jeezy's payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade Three dice Cee-lo Three-card Monte Labor Day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade Long live the king yo I’m from the Empire State that's... (Chorus) In New York Concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do Now you’re in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Welcome to the bright light... Artie Lights is blinding Girls need blinders Or they can step out of bounds quick The sidelines is lined with casualties Who sipping life casually, then gradually become worse Don't bite the apple Eve Caught up in the in crowd Now you're in-style And in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out The city of sin is a pity on a whim Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them Finn Mommy took a bus trip, now she got such a doubt Make her wanna shout Hail Mary to the city you're a virgin And Jesus can't save you life starts when the church ends Came here for school, graduated to the high life Ballplayers, rap stars, addicted to the limelight MDMA got you feeling like a champion The city never sleeps better slip you a Ambien (Chorus) In New York Concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can’t do Now you’re in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Mercedes One hand in the air for the big city Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty No place in the world that can compare Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeaaahh Come on, come Yeah In New York Concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do Now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York |} Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Jay-Z Category:Glee Cast Category:Songs Covered By Glee Cast